Night under scared denons
by ideamaster22
Summary: This is my take on the nightmare of elm street staring are beloved slashing physco path Freddy Kruger. Yeah not god with summaries so um... anyway first published fanfic so try to be nice ALL rights go to the NOES people i don't own a thing accept the ocs
1. Chapter 1

Night under scared Demons It was happening again in the deepest regions of her mind. The steam from the cold iron pipes was making her sweat beyond end. Due to the fearful state she was currently in, her heart rate was going faster and faster. She was dreading the moment when she heard the sound of screeching metal claws against the rusted pipes of the old boiler room for she knew that is when the nightmare demon would make his strike. She was just standing there waiting, waiting beyond end. This is always how it started and always how it ended. She was waiting for the screeching sound and then to play his never ending bucking game of cat and mouse. Although the true form of her dream tormenter was yet to be seen she still felt like he could kill her at any whim. Even when she was in a safe environment she always had that nagging feeling in the back her mind that he could appear at any time and drags her back to the never ending hell that he forcibly put her in. The she heard it. Even though she had been waiting for it the sound still made her heart stop. She then began to pace herself in a hopeless effort of escaping him. She glanced down a hall as she felt a burning heat behind her. Before she could react a hand wrapped around her throat nearly chocking her to death. She was whipped around to meet the eyes of her capture. Tears were now surfacing in eyes and he could see this. Letting out a chuckle he raised his gloved hand and used his index knife to make a small cut on her fore head. Getting to close for comfort as he leaned closer to her, she struggled as hard as she could to get away from the burned skinned demon. He chuckled harder as he raised his claw again to make the final blow. She woke up gasping for air. Her vision was clouded by tears but she could tell where she was. She was happy to in the arms of her boyfriend Bruce. He was already comforting her. She rested her head on his chest as she heard the beat of his heart. Bruce hated to see her in this state, he wanted to kill whoever or whatever was doing this to her Sabrina. For right now he knew better than to go on a violence rant, he needed to comfort his sobbing girlfriend. Neither of them knew what war from hell was brewing in the dream realm. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was pretty much as a normal morning can be unless you live with Sabrina and Bruce. Sabrina didn't have a job yet and today was Bruce's day off. Bruce worked for the springwood power plant only about 5 miles down the road. Usually on Bruce's day off he would not leave the house (more like not leave his girlfriend). The only way he would leave the house is if sabbie (Sabrina's nickname) needed something or to get food of sorts. They would normally just sit on the couch in each others embrace and watch TV or movies (mainly My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)."I better not get any hate for that if so you know my fic, my mind, bite me"

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. Ever since last night Sabrina had been relatively on edge. There had been a tint of fear in her eye that no could deny. Her mind would often slip back into thoughts of the nightmare demon that tortured her every night. The only thing is she had no idea of who and or what he was and why he was doing this. She must have been really out of it because she was mumbling kind of loud. Lightly shacking her Bruce was trying to get her back to reality. "Hey Sabbie you OK". "Hmm oh a yeah Bruce I'm fine just kind of zoned out for a second that's all". "You still thinking about that nightmare you had". She didn't want to worry him but she also knew that he wouldn't let up on the subject. "Yeah a little" "You wanna talk about it" "I mean it's not like I have choice""hay I never said that" "Yeah I know I just like messing with ya". She took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just why me, why is this happening to me and who the hell is he any way". "I don't know babe but I'm sure you can get through it you know you are stronger then you look". She let out a brief chuckle which brought a smile to both of their faces. "Hey you got the time". Bruce glanced at the wall clock that read 10:32. "Yeah I think it's time we get to bed". Sabrina's eyes widened as she heard that. She had been terrified that if she goes back to sleep she would be in his clutches again. Bruce saw the look in her eyes and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey it's OK if you have another nightmare I will be there to help you in and out of it". Out of nowhere Sabrina wrapped her arms around him which Bruce gladly took. "Thanks". "No problem sabbie".

Considering the fact that they had lounged around in their pj's all day they headed off into bedroom to get some rest. Bruce had an arm draped over his girlfriend in a protective like manner. He watched her as her chest rose and fell with the soft breaths she took. He leaned down a little and gingerly kissed her forehead before resting his own forehead on her own. He did not want anything to happen to her and yet alone the one and only place he could not protect her is in her mind. He just prayed to god that this nightmare thing would just blow over and things can go back to normal. His grip on her tightened fearing that he would lose her but he was going to be dame right sure that it would not come to that.


	3. Chapter 3

She was panting like she had just run a quarter-mile down the eastern sea board. She was running, trying to navigate her way through the maze of iron. Steam was constantly blowing in her direction as she was running away from the nightmarish demon that had tortured her. Every time she would look back she saw him in the tattered burned red and green stripped sweater with a brown fedora to match his hideous appearance. The demon always had a devilish grin on his face. As she rounded the next corner she slammed into a wall that suddenly materialized there. She fell back hard. Rubbing the back of her to ease the pain she cried out" What in the name of Sin bad, where the hell did this come from". She struggled to get on her feet but her efforts were cut short as the demon grabbed the back of her shirt flinging her across the room.

Her head was pounding against her skull. She was getting a grip of her surroundings when she realized that she was on a filthy old mattress. It's amazing that she could see at all-seeing how the room was barely lit. There was however what seemed to a work desk covered in so many stains that it was hard to tell what most of them were. That is not what caught her eye. What did however was pictures of mutilated kids and sharpened claw knives. At this point she was close to losing the mere sanity that she still had. Then he appeared in doorway keeping his trade mark devilish grin and tapping his claws.

He slowly made his way over to her. He could see the pure raw terror in both her eyes and face as the tears rolled down her face. Her voice was barely audible but she managed to say "s-stay back". He let out a chuckle and said in a low deep voice"_awww what's the matter baby girl scared of old Freddy_". Her eyes went wide and her pupils were the size of pin points. Besides the occasional chuckle this is the first time she had ever heard this thing speak. She tried to run but he just threw her back on the old mattress and this time he was pinning her down. The non gloved hand was holding her wrists above her head while the clawed one was tracing up and down her body. He started to make little cuts on her arms which made her scream even louder. "_Mmmm that's it scream for Freddy_".

He leaned down to which his lips were only mere inches from hers. That's when it happened. He pushed his lips on to hers by pure force. Sabrina's eyes went even wider. His charred black tongue was trying to gain passage into to her mouth but Sabrina was standing her ground and was not going to give him the satisfaction. Freddy pulled back then put his index claw on her cheek and began to crave down. This got a bigger scream. Freddy then raised his claw for another blow put before it could puncture anything she began to wake up. The last thing she could hear was Freddy screaming no. She woke up screaming and it turns out that Bruce was already trying to wake her up. She nearly squeezed the life out of him as she clung to him for dear life. She was now bawling her eyes out. Bruce could only hush her while rubbing his hand up and down her back in a fetal effort to calm her down. He knew it would be a sleepless rest of the night for the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce's assumption was correct because neither one of them got any more sleep. Sabrina was still pretty shaken up about the whole thing as any normal person would be. However he was considering that she should go to someone who knew what was going on with her. He really would not know how she would react but he had a feeling that it would not be good. So he decided to brush off that fact until later, Bruce was just hoping that she would be ok. Sabrina had been in their bedroom all day and refused to leave claiming she wanted to be left alone. Bruce knew that but he had a nagging theory that she needed him. Bruce seemed to be getting even more frustrated by the minute. He grabbed his captain America coffee mug thinking that some java would perk him up. He grabbed his laptop and looked up the details that sabbie gave him which was all he really all had to go on. He typed it into the search engine and looked at the links. Half of them were just stupid stuff like buying the dame stuff but then he came upon something interesting. Clicking the link he looked at the disturbing text and nearly made him gag a few times. "What kind of sick bastard would do this stuff, its sick"? The title of this devil of a man was the Spring wood Slasher. Otherwise known as the infamous Freddy Kruger. Leaning back in his chair he held his face in his hands sighing. "What are we gonna do".

He didn't hear the tiny footsteps behind him until he heard a tiny voice. "B-Bruce what a-are you looking at". His eyes went wide as she came closer to him. He hurriedly switched the screen off so she wouldn't see it. He glanced up at her to see that she was still wearing her cyan blue tank top and indigo sweat pants with her rainbow stripped socks. His face softened as she actually came out of the room as he patted the chair next to him signaling her to sit there. She dragged her feet along the hard wood floor sitting down pulling her knees to her chest placing her chin on her knees. Bruce still saw the vacant look in her stare as he put an arm around her. "w-what were you looking at "she attempted to hit the mouse when Bruce suddenly put his hand over hers stopping her from finding out. She looked up at him with a confused look upon her face."Umm…Nothing of importance". "You hesitated". He was thinking of what to say when his elbow bumped the computer causing the screen to turn back on."Shit" Bruce mumbled under his breath. Sabrina read the title and about fainted. Her eyes went wide as she started to read more and more of the gruesome. Bruce had no idea what to do he wanted her to know but not finding it out like this. After she finished reading the article, she placed her head on her chin and began to sob a little. Bruce's grip on her tightened a little. However to his surprise she fought the embrace and started walking over to the door. Bruce made an attempt to stop her but just shook him off. Now Bruce walked in front of the door blocking her only escape route. "Move" she said plain and bluntly.

"Listen to me sabbie we can fix this you just need to talk to someone that's all". "Great now my boyfriends calling me crazy, Bruce don't you get it I'm being stalked in my dreams by a undead child molester and killer who I can't bucking stop what the hell do you want me to do, if I go talk to someone they'll think I'm even crazier I-I just don't know what to do", she said as she dropped to her knees. Bruce stood there star struck "how could she think I think she's crazy" he thought to himself. Getting down to her level he kindly said "Sabbie I would never think you are crazy and I would never take you to a shrink if I didn't think they could help you if, you don't want to go you don't have to you know that". She looked up at him and took his embrace. "What does he want with me"? Bruce was stroking her hair and said"I don't know sabbie but we'll get through this, I promise you that".

Strangely enough Sabrina did not get a visit form Freddy last night both to her relief and confusion. Bruce was on his computer looking up any person who could possibly help out his Sabrina. First he checked to see if there's was a therapist who could actually worked this sort of thing. That was a failed attempt. He then looked for just people in general who had experience. Turns out there are more people than you think. The closest one he could find was a man named Darius Bake, according to what Bruce read he specializes in dream study and apparently a Kruger buff."Good as anything" Bruce said as he slipped on a pair of shoes so he and sabbie could go. (there both out of there pj's btw there just wearing jeans and t-shirt basically)."You ready sabbie because we should be going soon". "Yeah Bruce I'm coming". Then they walked down to the garage and got into Bruce's blue 91' Pontiac GT and were off to see the doc.


	5. authors note

**sorry haven't been updating in a while but i will do it as soon as i have time**


End file.
